Book of Challenges
by Flaming Eagle
Summary: This is a book of challenges for BlazeClan.
1. Forbidden Love

Swiftfall snuck through the dense pine trees, trying despretly not to be seen. Of course, it was hard considering that her Clan was at war with ShadowClan. A distant cry of pain resonaded through the air. The grey and white she-cat flinched, blue eyes flashing fearfully.

"Don't worry." A voice whispered in her ear. She spun around, back arched. But seeing the black tom staring kindly at her she relaxed. "Nightpelt." She sighed. Instantly, Swiftfall pressed against the cat she loved.

"I thought I would never find you." The ThunderClan she-cat mewed. She purred and twined her tail with Nightpelt's.

The black tom turned his head and gazed worridly into his mate's eyes. "What are you doing here? It's dangerous."

Swiftfall sighed. "The truth is: I'm scared. Otterstar is forcing every cat to battle train constantly. We barely have time to eat, and every cat is forbidden to go out alone."

"You can always come to ShadowClan."Nightpelt suggested gently.

"No. I can't." Swiftfall shook her head. "I can't leave my sister there."

The tom grunted in acknoledgment. "I understand."

They both sat there for a while, pressed against eachother, tails entwined. Swiftfall had learned to relish these small moments together, because soon they would be impossible.

"Look. I have to go." Swiftfall meowed. "Astralfall will be wondering where I am."

The black tom nodded sadly. "Ok. Meet me at Four Trees at Half Moon."

"Absoloutly."

The two cats parted, both wishing they could escape their twisted lives and be together.

(LINE BREAK)

"Nightpelt!"

"Swiftfall!"

Two cats sprinted into a large clearing, trees surrounding it. The ThunderClan she-cat pressed her muzzle against Nightpelt's side.

"I've missed you so much." Swiftfall purred.

"Me too." Nightpelt mewed back.

"Look, I have to tell you something." Swiftfall mewoed. She paused for a mew moments. "I'm having kits."


	2. Icecloud's Thought on Lionblaze

**This is a BlazeClan challenge! The challenge was 'Icecloud's thoughts on Lionblaze'. So, here we go!**

* * *

Icecloud walked into the cafeteria, lunch tray balanced on top of a small pile of books. She had a math test next hour and wanted to study with her friends during lunch. She blew a stray piece of white hair our of her eye; all people at Warrior high had an unnatural hair color. She spotted her friend Hazeltail wave at her from across the cafeteria and headed over to the tan haired teen.

Suddenly someone crashed into Icecloud, causing the white haired girl to fall down and drop everything on the ground. Her things were sprawled across the isle and the food that was no longer on the lunch tray was spread out across the floor.

"Oh, no. I'm so sorry!" A voice dripping with sarcasm spoke from behind Icecloud.

 _Hollyleaf_.

The black haired teen sneered at fallen girl and snickered. "You should watch where you're going."

The two girls behind Hollyleaf burst out laughing and pointed at Icecloud.

"You know what, Hollyleaf-" Icecloud began.

Hollyleaf put her hand to her heart and drawled. "Oh, look! The poor baby is standing up for herself! How pathetic."

Before Icecloud could protest, the three girls hair flipped **(because why not?)** and walked away. The white haired teen sighed and started gathering her stuff. She stacked her books in a small pile and looked around for a lunch lady that could give her some napkins.

"Hey, are you okay?" A freckled face appeared in front of Icecloud, amber eyes clouded with worry.

Icecloud jumped back, startled. Once her cloud of shock dissipated, she smiled. "Oh, yeah. I just, um, tripped."

Lionblaze sighed and shook his head. "No, Hollyleaf tripped you. I'm sorry, she can be so rude."

The teen stared into the ginger haired boy's amber eyes.

"Icecloud?" Lionblaze asked.

She shook her head, trying to clear it. She took Lionblaze's outstretched hand and let him pull her up.

"Thanks."

She leaned down and picked up her books.

"I'll take care of the food." Lionblaze offered.

"No, no, no, no, no. I'll help. It's my mess." Icecloud stuttered

The ginger teen put his hand on the girl's shoulder making Icecloud's hear float. "It's my sister's mess, and _someone_ has to take responsibility for her actions."

"Thank you!" Icecloud gasped. Lionblaze nodded and Icecloud walked away, dazed. When she reached her table, Hazeltail, Ivypool and Dovewing squealed.

"Did Lionblaze just hold your hand?" The two silver haired girls asked at the same time.

Icecloud blushed. "He just helped me up..."

"Oh, bullshit!" Hazeltail blurted. "he obviously likes you!"

The teenaged girl shook her head and looked back at Lionblaze; his girlfriend Cinderheart was crouched next to him. She kissed him and smiled.

"If only that was true." Icecloud sighed. "If only he felt the same way about me that I do about him."

* * *

 **So, that was it! I pumped this out in about half an hour and I'm pretty proud of the turn out! Leave a review if you liked it, and have a nice day!**


	3. Insane

**Here is another challenge for BlazeClan! It is called Insane. Credit to TheAOkay. She gave me the topic 'Insane'.**

* * *

The mass of cats below shook in their fur; bones showing and eyes alight with starvation and the feeling of fear. I am Timberstar. I am the mighty leader of the warrior cats. United, we are superior to StarClan itself. We are SolarClan.

* * *

Every since I was a kit, I have been...independent. Different from my siblings. I would have dark thoughts crowd in my mind. "Why do you even live." "Lives are worthless." Things like that. But as I grew older, and I started noticing more things, the thoughts kept coming more frequently; darker and more menacing. They starting turning into "Swallowpaw was making fun of you; you should kill him." "Your parents don't appreciate you; you should kill them." "No one likes you; time to make them."

The day before my warrior ceremony, I finally listened to these thoughts. I decided to take action.

* * *

"Swallowpaw, go hunting with Timberpaw." My mentor commanded on of my many enemies.

The brown tom cat sneered, "Why would I want to do that? He can't hunt; that thing is useless!"

Did you hear that? He called you a useless thing. You should take revenge.

I shook my head, trying once again to clear the morbid thoughts that clouded my mind.

"I can just go by myself." I muttered, not looking at any cat in particular.

"No, you will go hunting with Swallowpaw." My mentor repeated.

Fox dung! I thought

Swallowpaw just growled and stomped off, leaving me to trail after him. Heading towards The Great Skymore, I scented some prey along the way, but I knew that if I stopped to hunt Swallowpaw would take the chance to make some noise, scaring the prey off, and then blame it on me and tell my mentors that I couldn't even catch a single price of prey. This is how it always is.

It doesn't have to be this way.

I thought back to the voice in my head. Yes it does! What can I do about it? Kill everyone who gets in my way? I don't think so.

Oh, but you could. You have the power. All you have to do is embrace it

But I'm not strong. Or quick. Or smart. I argued back.

Ah, but I could make you strong, fast. I could guide you.

I pondered this for a little bit, still padding behind Swallowpaw. It could come in handy. Of course I wouldn't kill, but I would have strength. I would be even more powerful than the other apprentices. Then they couldn't bully me.

Yes I told the voice. Yes, I will do it.

* * *

"Timberpaw! No!" Swallowpaw screeched. He back up against a tree, eyes stretched wide with terror. "Please, no. I'm sorry that I made fun of you! I regret it all! I'm sorry, spare me, please!"

Timberpaw halted, on single white paw raised in the air, claws extended. He tilted his head to the side.

I believe him. The apprentice thought. Why should I kill him if he feels regret? If he won't do it anymore?

But I know he will not do that. Even if one cat stops, there are still others. If you kill him now, then it will strike fear into others' hearts.

Timberpaw put his paw back on the ground; newly formed muscles rippling through his pelt. I'm not doing this.

Yes. You are!

A force took control of the white cat's body, making him lunge forward, towards the helpless tom cat. Timberpaw felt his claws slice through Swallowpaw's throat, blood spattering the undergrowth. It was over; the light died from Swallowpaw's eyes, his body convulsing one last time.

Now didn't that feel good? The voice asked.

Timberpaw held up his paw dripping with blood...and smiled. It did feel good.

* * *

It has been five moons; thirteen murders in my Clan, including my siblings, bullies, deputy and leader. I became leader. I trained my Clan in the ways of the Insane- listening to their inner voice, embracing the thoughts that they pushed back. They cats who disobeyed, I killed. Eventually my army was built: a Clan of loyal and bloodthirsty followers.

My next target was WindClan. We took them down easily; we added to our masses, killing those who protested; killing the weak. After WindClan we defeated RiverClan, then ShadowClan. I was in control of all the Clans.

Willowstar, Moss-star and Fawnstar, all dead. Their deputies: gone. The Clans, all mine. I looked down from my throne at the weekend cats before me; they had gathered when I took the other Clans down. Now it was time to take revenge. With my strong warriors behind me, I lept down, slicing the throats of countless cats.

This was my life now. I started out as a murderer, and I'll end as a murderer.

* * *

 **So, I hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
